


Things to consider- PJO version

by joahdun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joahdun/pseuds/joahdun
Summary: write a story from the point of view of a character you hatewrite a story based off a songwrite a story from a deity’s point of viewwrite a story that takes place somewhere you’ve never beenwrite a story with no dialoguewrite a story from the point of view of a piece of technologyturn a poem into a storywrite a story with only 140 characters





	1. Zeus

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this lovely blog's post for prompts i just couldn't resist  
> http://wordsnstuff.tumblr.com/
> 
> writing this with my puppy sleeping in a lil basket next to me phaaA  
> but she's sick right now and i'm super worried so i'll just drown myself in writing lol

Zeus surveyed the scene in front of him from his throne, raking his eyes over his cabin, and his child. 

_His child. ___

__It still struck him strange at times, the thought that someone as strong and powerful as he was had created her, a mortal. Someone who would inevitably someday fall, as mortals tended to do._ _

__He sighed rolling his lightning bolt around his fingers._ _

__He knew that she hated him, and had spent more time than he would have liked pondering the thought, filtering through all his actions to see why she would despise him so._ _

__He had, in fact, turned her into a tree when she was dying._ _

__It wasn't something he did every day, to just anyone, after all._ _

__And with him as her father, Thalia had amazing powers that she could use to trump her fellow mortal and demigod friends._ _

__He didn't see the problem._ _

__He sighed again, leaning back on his chair._ _

__He was so used to everyone worshipping him, this was still rather new to him._ _

__Of course there were those few annoying heroes or gods that threatened him, but that was only because they were scared of him, or they just wanted to make themselves feel brave._ _

__Family was different, he knew the other Olympians loved him despite their friendly sibling banter._ _

__Well, not all of them were siblings._ _

__He did happen to have quite a few children ruling with him._ _

__He mused the problem, wondering briefly if any of the other Olympians had any of their children on the throne._ _

__He supposed Demeter counted, but Persephone was his child as well so he brushed her off._ _

__His mind drew him back to his other daughter once again, and he sighed._ _

__Should he go and talk to her...?_ _

__She was staring at his statue angrily, and he almost stood up to go and see his child._ _

__What was he doing?_ _

__This mortal had no impact on him, her lifetime was laughably puny compared to his, she would be gone in a blink of an eye, and he would forget her in just as much time._ _

__He swallowed down the memories of his former fallen children and slouched down once more, rolling around the thunderbolt between his fingers._ _

__Somehow, it all felt very wrong._ _


	2. sit next to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i loved writing this jesus christ i felt like the stereotypical popular girl in all those god awful movies that try to dramatize high school to make money wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not even stretching this story out or anything, this is actually how i am and i've been in this very sitaution before. Just under different circumstances. 
> 
> humiliating, let me just tell you.
> 
> absolutely horrific.

Middle school sucked. 

It sucked even more if you were Percy Jackson, which of course, he was. 

Who even knew how cruel kids could be?

And they were barely twelve or thirteen!

Unbelievable. 

He ran his tongue over his new braces, cursing every deity he knew that he had been forced to get them. 

And how he was in literally the most cliché movie, like, ever. 

You know, the ones in pretty much every movie where the "nerd" gets tripped up by a bunch of unhealthily large jocks who snigger like trolls as if spilled lunch and watching someone cry is funny. 

Well, maybe they were just sadistic, who knew.

Certainly not Percy. 

Also, how did he even get up as the nerd? He couldn't even figure out was the square root of four was. 

And that was on good days.

Rethinking it, he didn't even get tripped up or harassed on a daily basis. 

Just that sometimes kids said mean things and pretty much everyone hated him.

He blamed that Nancy Bobofit, who spread rumors about him doing nasty things and well, it had results.

He awkwardly fingered the bottom of his new 'Foster the People' sweatshirt, swinging his superman lunchbox back and forth.

He eyed the cafeteria table as inconspicuously as he could, truing to figure our where he could sit.

Ever since this new hellion of a gym teacher had been hired, Percy's legs were seemingly always sore. 

It sucked.

Everything sucked.

He sighed again, banging his head lightly on the wall behind him. 

Shameful. 

It wasn't even that hard to make friends. 

It was just hard to keep them. 

He was about to sigh again when some girl from a nearby table threw him a nasty look, and he supposed that maybe he was being a little dramatic. 

He inwardly groaned and pushed off the wall, making his way to the bathrooms where he would eat lunch, yet again. 

How sad. 

He swung his lunchbox but it flew from his fingers, clubbing some blonde dude in the back of the head. 

He froze, and he could have sworn his heart stopped. 

The blonde turned around with an incredulous look on his face, and it was none other than Jason Grace. 

Not that he was of any importance, or that he was specifically worser or better than any other of his other peers. 

Nah, he just sat next to him in math and sometimes whispered answers to Percy when he looked particularly pathetic. 

Either way, Percy figured it was just another person who hated him and he prepared himself for the angry- telling off, and then thought of an apology that would make him look smaller so that Jason would leave him alone. 

A trick he learned well from his older brothers, especially Triton, that demon.

He watched as Jason opened his mouth to say something, and then his eyes went down to Percy's chest and he froze. 

What, what was wrong with his chest?

He looked down, self conscious. 

Nothing out of the usual. 

No stains, or rips.

It didn't even look like he had boobs or anything. 

So why was Jason staring?

The blonde looked up at hime, all of a sudden, and gave him a crooked smile.

"C'mere." He gestured, patting the seat next to him. 

The table he was sitting at was relatively full, maybe with nine or ten people there already, including Jason. 

Also, why was Jason all of a sudden inviting him to sit at their table?

Everyone knew about that group, they were so close, pretty much everyone was jealous of them. 

I mean, nobody had been able to stand Percy for longer than two months, so he was pretty jealous. And impressed. 

Like, how do you walk around in a group of ten people to the mall and stuff?

Amazing. 

He realized he was staring and moved forward, sitting down and awkwardly waving. 

"Hey, hi there, I have no clue why I'm here, hA!" He said, face heating up. 

Wow, he was beginning to understand why he had no friends. 

He smiled at the group in the same frozen expression before flashing a thumbs up, as if the situation wasn't already bad enough, and coughed jamming his knee up into the table. 

Apparently the rest of the group was also as lost as he was as to why he was sitting here because no one said shit, until a girl with a really long braid groaned loudly. 

That was some long hair, that was crazy. 

"Seriously Jason?", She scowled, and he wondered what Jason had done so wrong. 

He contemplated leaving before a short Latino guy with super curly hair started snickering. 

"I'm sorry okay? I couldn't resist. All of you heathens will never understand."

At this point, Percy really had no clue what was going on. 

Jesus, maybe they were going to embarrass him in some way. 

That would be bad. 

A blonde girl with princess curls sighed, and rubbed her temples. 

Was every girl in this group so grumpy?

"The poor kid looks so confused, just explain why he's here,", The girl continued. 

Jason sighed, before turning to face Percy. 

Wow, he had a really intense stare. 

"I wanted you to come over here and sit next to me."

Wait, what?

Wait...

"Oh my god!", Percy groaned loudly, before dissolving into loud laughter. 

"I don't get it," He distinctly heard someone say, which only caused him to loose it even more. 

He stood up, gasping for breath. 

"My sweatshirt," He made out, and watched as the rest of the table all turned to Jason with exasperated looks.

He laughed until he cried, and continued on to sit at that very lunch table for the next two years with them.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me! :  
> instagram : jercy.trash  
> tumblr: florallysweet  
> wattpad: emelyn517 (even though i like never go on there)
> 
> your comments make my day :)
> 
> my puppy's sleeping in a little basket and she looks like some kind of easter basket gift thing and it's melting my heart lmao


End file.
